Magnetic domain wall propagation along nanowires has achieved recent attention due to its potential applications. One such application is magnetic data storage in nanosized devices. Magnetic data storage devices facilitate data writing and erasing on a magnetized medium through manipulation of magnetization patterns. Magnetization switching (also known as magnetization reversal) is a process that facilitates reorientation of a magnetic field vector (or magnetization vector) by 180 degrees with respect to an initial direction of the magnetic field vector to manipulate the magnetization pattern.
A magnetic domain wall can propagate in a nanowire (1) upon exposure to an external magnetic field including a microwave due to energy dissipation and/or (2) based on a spin-polarized electric current due to spin transfer torque.
Static magnetic fields are impractical to achieve magnetic domain wall propagation in nanowires. As size decreases, shape anisotropy increases, and a magnetic field with an increased magnitude is required to accomplish magnetization switching. In data storage applications, the increased magnitude magnetic field requirement can limit the density of data storage devices.
Magnetic domain wall propagation through electron spin current spin transfer torque is also impractical for data storage applications. While electron spin current spin transfer torque does not require a large magnitude magnetic field, electron spin current spin transfer torque does require a high critical current density. The high critical current density creates Joule heating, which can be a bottleneck to magnetization switching applications.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding manipulation of magnetization, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.